I Guess It Never Ends
by Deathnotechika
Summary: After the events of Modern warfare 3 I, being a major fan don't think it's fair how they ended it. There are some major spoilers in it so read at your own risk. The story starts with my four female characters Ellie being myself. I don't own any of CoD.


Headquarters

12:00 Pm

Ellie Jon Sanderson.

The dust covered the air making the path in front of me almost unseen. It had been exactly three months since they had left to find Makarov, two moths since Ghost and Roach had died, and one month since we had last heard from Price and Soap... One month since Shepherd had been confirmed dead. My brother...Roach... Dead, Impossible, I couldn't believe, I didn't, I refused to. The only Real blood family I knew of, Ghost? My one true friend, the one I told everything to, dead. I didn't believe anything, not until Soap and Price returned...

"I hope you don't still think that everyone is alive...It's like Russian Roulette out there..." Erica softly announced trying not to be loud. Erica was a simple girl, a few tattoos here and there, a passion for Soap, and a passion for killing. Her soft Brown hair fell just to her chin, she never liked long hair. Her Steely-blue eyes were small, and if you looked hard enough you could see the same pain I had for Ghost and Roach, but her pain was more for Soap... Her childhood friend. She shifted forward still holding her cards in hand looking down at them immensely. Her Tan skin shimmered in the sun from sweat in the heat. She had her left leg pulled over her right leg where she rested her elbow. Her appearance gave off a girly figure, but she was nowhere close to it.

"No... Well, I'm not keeping my hopes high, but it doesn't hurt to wish" I tried desperately not to snap at her for practically telling me to give up hope, but I could never get angry at her, at least not today. I laid down an Ace not able to focus on what we were doing. I think we were playing 21, but then again, we could have been playing old pickup truck. Once that card hit the table of course, I received a serious glare from Erica...

"Ellie what the heck are you doing? We are playing poker" She yelled throwing her cards down. When I said simple girl I forgot to mention a not so simple anger issue. Her breathing had become unsteady which should have told me to get the doctor due to Erica's Asthma. That was before Naomi arrived to join us.

"ERICA, TAKE A BREATHER!" She simply yelled before Erica had shut up and sat down. She caught her breath finally, that was good, then she turned to me. I froze for a while... A good while. "YOU, You need to focus on the real world until they get back, no matter what they bring back. I worry too, but it needs to be when we have time." Naomi was being very true even though her eyes said differently. Her green eyes said it all. She worried about Price, probably more than any of us missed our guys. She was slender as well, but not as much as Erica, Naomi was a Japanese girl, not much about her past, she never revisited it, so it's not like we knew anything. Then there was Trish, the youngest of us all. Trish, the small one who worried about my brother, cried at night from not being able to see him much. Imagine how she felt when they told us we lost contact with them. She didn't leave our dorm for a week. Told them she broke her leg and needed immediate rest on the double.

"Ellie, Look!" Erica had jumped up and pulled me along with her. "Look a Heli" She yelled in her stronger Scottish accent that hid most of the time. By this time we had all crowded out to the launch pad. Trish clung to Naomi's and my arm as if to tell us that this was the moment of truth. Soon enough Price Limped out of the helicopter with Nikolai behind him. Quickly Naomi ran to him clinging to him almost about to cry from excitement and fear. Price returned her hug, we all greeted Nikolai who had a smug smile on his face. Probably excited to be back. Price hugged us all, but knew exactly what we were waiting for, or at least the other two. He wouldn't say anything though, he looked sad in fact, upset. I felt small tears roll down my face before he ACTUALLY said anything.

"Were having a meeting tonight at six. I will explain everything there. In the meanwhile Shock Trama wants you three down there when you can, as soon as you can, ladies." He announced before Naomi our Medic put his arm around her and began taking him to her dorm. the three of us exchanged nods before Erica told us something.

"You know now, they're gone, and we have to face it, no turning back, no screwing up anymore." She folded her hand together inhaling for a second before walking away. We all followed her back to the ST unit. A lot of people were here, but the Doctor wanted us in the back room for serious care patients. People who had body parts flown off, major bleeding, major burn, stuff like that. He opened the doors and three figures in the room looked up immediately. One was laying down, one had a cold rag on his head apparently trying to rid the heat stroke he had received, and one tightening the bandage of his burns. Trish reacted first with her letting go of my arm, practically falling to her knees, and squeezing the figure who was tightening his bandages. Immediately he stopped shocked she still remembered him, in return he hugged her back careful not hurt himself in the process. Erica responded next running then falling to her knees next to the bed of the one laying down with a death stare on the roof before turning to Erica. He pulled him self up a little and kissed her forehead which gave him tears of joy from her. Then it was my turn. I'm not sure if you know who's who yet, but in case you don't Trish found Roach, and Soap found Erica. so now you know who is next.

"G-Ghost..." I whispered beginning to fall down before a pair of arms pulled me close to a body. My tears over whelmed me, I couldn't see straight, but I had the feeling Price was watching it all.

"Why on earth are you crying. Do I really look that bad now?" He smirked, I knew he did. I cried, but I laughed at the same time, and now I knew why Nikolai was smirking, I wish I had seen it coming, but then I would be lying because I'm glad I didn't.

"Nice Reunion we have here, now isn't it?" Price smiled putting his cigarette out quickly. "Now that were all here, you will be happy to hear that Makarov is dead...I have proof, they have bodies from it all. You can all thank Yuri for the help of him not letting the man kill me. I wish he was alive, but all good souls have a place in heaven." He paused for a moment of silence before continuing what he was saying. "Hopefully, we won't have to do anything for a while, but whatever comes let it be after you've all healed, and are ready to go." With that Price nodded and went out along with Naomi.

"If you will ladies, I must get to healing these young men, after all they are going to need extreme care for now." He nodded. I hugged Ghost as everyone else did. I kissed my brother on the cheek and went on my way. The day had been pretty good so far, and it was only one in the afternoon. I went to my room to take a quick nap hoping to calm my adrenalin down a little bit, which is exactly what I did. I stripped down to a black tank top and jeans. It was cold, but it wasn't cold enough to complain, so I pulled my covers over myself and soon fell asleep.


End file.
